MOLLE (Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment) is load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States armed forces. The MOLLE system is modular and permits the attachment of various MOLLE-compatible accessories, such as holsters, magazine pouches, radio pouches, knife sheathes, and other gear to MOLLE compatible load-bearing garments, such as vests, backpacks, and jackets.
The MOLLE system's modularity is derived from the use web platforms on load-bearing garments. For example, PALS (Pouch Attachment Ladder System) web platforms can be included on the load-bearing garments. PALS webbing includes rows of heavy-duty nylon stitched onto the vest or other load-bearing garment so as to allow for attachment of MOLLE accessories.
PALS webbing is attached to load-bearing garments in a grid structure. The PALS grid consists of horizontal rows of 1 inch nylon webbing (most commercial vendors use Type IIIa), spaced 1 inch apart, and reattached, typically via stitching, to the backing at 1.5 inch intervals. This consistent reattachment forms, for each strap, a series of upwardly and downwardly opened loops. The loops for adjacent straps are aligned so that a series of loops are stacked one on top of each other. This pattern provides secure and stable attachment for MOLLE accessories.
The following references may be relevant to this technology: U.S. Published Patent application number 2012/0180189, U.S. Published Patent application number 2012/0132065, U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,686, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,318, U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,968, and P.C.T. Published Patent application number WO 2005/119162.